Yuyoyuppe
Yuyoyuppe (ゆよゆっぺ) - продюсер- , имеющий прекрасные навыки в создании песен в жанрах хард-рок и метал/металкор. Он записывает каверы на большинство популярных песен за его авторством, например: "Lost Story", "Hope", и "Leia"; также он любит добавлять элементы криков в свои песни, что наглядно показано в его селф-кавере на "Palette". Однако, "Hope" является его самым популярным селф-кавером со 141 тысячей просмотров и 4.3 тысячами добавлений в Mylist. Кроме умения "кричать", он также может петь в мягком тоне, как в кавере на "Matryoshka" или "Kagamine Len no Bousou", причём последний является его самым популярным кавером со 180 тысячами просмотров и 6 тысячами добавлений в Mylist по состоянию на май 2013. Он стремится петь эмоционально, например, петь очень тихо, чуть громче шёпота и звуча отчаянно. Он также довольно известен в связи с сотрудничеством с neko и Luschka в Lunetia, где он является вокалистом и гитаристом. Чтобы найти больше информации о Yuyoyuppe как о продюсере, посетите на англоязычной VOCALOID-вики Участие в совмествных проектах (Релиз 9 мая 2010) # Collapse of the sky (Релиз 14 августа 2010) # Funny Party in the Fog (Релиз 13 марта 2011) # ECILA (Релиз 13 августа 2011) # (Релиз 30 декабря 2012) # (Релиз 2 ноября 2013) # MDML - MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY - (Релиз 31 декабря 2013) # DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING (Релиз 4 апреля 2014) # VOCALO HOLIC (Релиз 16 июля 2014) }} Список каверов (2008.11.15) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.11.30) # "Emotion & Reason" (селф-кавер) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (селф-кавер) (2009.02.05) # "Triple Baka" (2009.02.10) # "Toeto" (2009.03.03) # "Final Reason" (селф-кавер) (2009.04.15) # "Juvenile" feat. Yuyoyuppe and meola (2009.04.21) (Приватный) # "Palette" (селф-кавер) (2009.04.28) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (2009.05.20) # "Lost Story" (селф-кавер) (2009.06.22) # "magnet" feat. Yuyoyuppe and Nekonata (2009.07.07) # "S" (селф-кавер) (2009.07.26) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2009.09.02) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.11.18) # "celluloid" (2009.12.07) # "cry" (2010.10.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.08) # "Leia" (селф-кавер) (2011.01.18) # "Tokyo Soda" (2011.07.18) # "Chie To Yuuki Da! Medabots" (Wisdom And Courage! Medabots) (2011.11.05) # "To Far Away" (селф-кавер) (2014.07.14) # "WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~" feat. Yuyoyuppe, Melochin and (2015.09.27) }} Дискография Альбомы Lunetia ищите здесь |track1title = Unknown |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Vanished Truth |track2info = (Meramipop) |track2lyricist = 締め切り前日のおまいら |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Secret treasure |track3info = (F9/きよの) |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Flag of reason |track4info = (Yairi) |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Morning glow |track5info = (Kadochi) |track5lyricist = 締め切り前日のおまいら |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Just follow time |track6info = (calo) |track6lyricist = calo |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Shade |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Kimi no Mirai, Boku no Negai |track8info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = Karyoku UP Fever |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = Awakening |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Red madness and my desire |track2info = (Meramipop) |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe, Yuyoyuppa |track2composer = |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = memory of colors |track3info = (neko) |track3lyricist = neko |track3composer = |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Tsukiyo ni Mau Omoi |track4info = (Meramipop) |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Darkness is always next to me |track5info = (Shoohey) |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe, yuyoyuppa, Shoohey |track5composer = |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Rutilant fruit |track6info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track6lyricist = meola |track6composer = |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Tuning space |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = MuryokuP |track8title = Melting time |track8info = (F9) |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = their world |track9info = (calo) |track9lyricist = calo |track9composer = |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = (Bonus track) |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = Endless cycle of rebirth |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = We cannot get out of here forever |track2info = (Kadochi, Yuyoyuppe) |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Collapsing Floor |track3info = (calo) |track3lyricist = calo |track3composer = |track3arranger = MuryokuP |track4title = Keep away from me |track4info = (Yairi, Shoohey) |track4lyricist = Yairi |track4composer = |track4arranger = Yairi |track5title = Betrayal can't invent anything |track5info = (God Arrow) |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = (Bonus track) |track6info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = N.T.R. |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Take my Hands |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = 「S」 |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = I want... |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Should I Believe Anyone |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Pray For... |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Rainy Day |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Hope |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = Kyou wa Futari de Iyou |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe }} Regular edition= |track1title = Yutori |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Dakara |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Honki ni Narenai |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Story of Hope |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Meimero |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Itsudemo, Dokodemo |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Hope |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Cry |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = You and Beautiful World |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Lost Story |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track11title = Sweet Circle |track11lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track11composer = Yuyoyuppe |track11arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |-| Limited edition = |track1title = Yutori |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Dakara |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Honki ni Narenai |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Story of Hope |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Meimero |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Itsudemo, Dokodemo |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Hope |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Cry |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = You and Beautiful World |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Lost Story |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track11title = Sweet Circle |track11lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track11composer = Yuyoyuppe |track11arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track12title = Dakara Music video (disc 2) |track12lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track12composer = Yuyoyuppe |track12arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track13title = Yuyoyuppe no Chorikisei 2 ~ Matsushita sensei Interview douga ~ (disc 2) }} Галерея Мелочи * Юйоюппе часто включает английский в тексты своих песен. * meola рисует все обложки песен и альбомов. * У него есть младший брат, который также является продюсером и зовёт себя Yuyoyuppa. Они оба разделяют интересы в криках. Вклад Юппе на Хатсуне Мику вики * В альбоме Lunetia "ECILA" , все названия песен и даже само название альбома написаны задом наперёд. Внешние ссылки * Twitter * Blog * Вебсайт * Вебсайт Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:VOCALOID-продюсеры